1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message notice reply system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a message reply scheme introduced in a message transmitting system to achieve the message reply and tracking effects after a job is dispatched.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, supervisors in a company usually deliver a job to their subordinates by transmitting messages through verbal expressions, written memos or emails. However, busy subordinates may neglect the job delivered by their supervisor easily in the aforementioned method of dispatching jobs. Some supervisors may forget the job that they dispatch. Some supervisors are not sure whether or not their message is delivered properly, and some worry whether or not the job is done properly. Subordinates may forget or delay the job.
The traditional way of using e-mail for transmitting messages to remind an opposite party about some matters such as a sender specifies a “receipt request” function to request the recipient of an email when the sender sends the email to the recipient to assure that the recipient has actually received the email. The sender uses a mail user agent (MUA) to transmit an email through a mail transfer agent (MTA), wherein a receipt request command is bundled with the email, such that if the recipient uses the mail user agent (MUA) such as Outlook and Mozilla Thunderbird to open the mail, then a pop-up window can be used to notice the recipient whether or not to reply the e-mail.
The sender can further use e-mail software to generate a message notice, and sent the message notice in the form of an e-mail to the recipient, and the e-mail software used by the recipient produces an event of the calendar, so as to achieve the aforementioned purpose of delivering a job.
In addition to the traditional way of delivering a job as described in the prior art or using an improved prior art email function to provide an interactive way of delivering a job, the present invention further provides a message notice reply system and its method related to a message reply scheme for actively providing a reminder, and also creates a mail content including voice, image or handwriting content to give a more convenient and efficient message notice reply effect.